Should Have Told You
by Shpamy
Summary: Tony's been having nightmares since the car crash. Post DIYD Rated M for later chapters. Tiva
1. Chapter 1

**Disclaimer : I do not own NCIS or its characters blah blah blah**

**A/N: Rated M for later chapters just trying this out and I hope all enjoy...I also appreciate feedback!**

_ The moments before the car crash played over and over in Tony's head, the way she looked at him, the way their hands intertwined with each others perfectly, and then " Tony..." She was about to tell him something, something personal from the light kindness he detected in her voice, and then it happened...Bodners SUV crashed into them, and they went spinning, in his last waking moments Tony reached for Ziva's hand again but failed, and the last thing he saw before unconsciousness took over was Bodner headed toward the car._

Tony awoke from his nightmare drenched in sweat, the images of that night haunted his dreams every night since it happened, tourturing him, he couldn't protect her from what he knew was happening, and Ziva's "friendship" comment just made it slightly more vivid, he wanted to hold on to the moments before the crash, he wanted to hold on to Berlin, the way they flirted, just a little closer than usual, he should have kissed her on the dance floor... He should have beat the living daylights out of Adam when he had the chance...

He didn't know what was stopping him now, they were no longer technically coworkers, and the was no Gibbs around to head slap him for breaking rule number 12. It was Ziva, her words that day played in his head over and over, "friends" how could they possibly just be friends after all of this, there was something between them, something electric and romantic that Tony just couldn't describe, and was afraid to talk about. Reguardless of the technicality that was them working together, Tony, Ziva, and McGee were all working on a way to clear their names and to bring Gibbs back from whatever it was he was assigned to. Abby, Palmer, Ducky, and even Vance were discreetly working within the agency to solve this problem. The three special agents met at to Tony's place a few days a week to catch up and bring any new evidence to light.

His cell phone brought him out of his trans and he peered down at it...it was McGee he rolled his eyes and picked up the phone.

"What is it Tim?" Tony asked with some annoyance, considering it was 3am

"Ummmm...uhhhh I'm not going to be able to make it over there today" tony heard giggling in the background and Tim shushing someone..then a loud "Tim!" Rang out and Tony then had an idea of what was going on, and it suddenly peeked his interest.

"Could it be because of that lady friend I hear McHeff?" Tony smiled at the name but then suddenly realized who the voice was..." Wait...McGee, are you with Abby?"

"Yes he is!" He heard Abby exclaim " and he is indisposed at the moment he will call you later!" And with that she hung up. _Great, even McGee is getting laid._ Tony thought as he crashed back down into his bed, debating wether or not he should go back to sleep. He decided to at least take a shower and wash the sweat off from the intensity of his dream. No matter what he did lately he couldn't stop thinking about Ziva, that when they were talking instead of kissing her on the forehead and reassuring her that they were ok, he should have swept her off her feet, told her he loved her, and kissed her with all the passion he had welling up inside for her. But he didn't. He was afraid to love someone again. Afraid to feel what he felt for Wendy, for Jeane, because all that would come out of it was heartbreak, or at the least his car getting totaled. _I'm not getting any younger_ he thought to himself as he washed the last bit of shampoo from his hair. He wanted to talk to her, and thought today would be as good a day as any...

His doorbell interrupted his thoughts he finished washing up his body, hastily wrapped a towel around his waist and ran dripping wet to his front door. When he opened it there was Ziva, scratches all over her arms, a black eye and a bloodied face.

"Ziva! What happened to you?" Tony gasped in horror as he led her to the couch. She didn't say a word she just stared straight ahead, hurt in her eyes as tony grabbed his first aid kit and a bowl of hot water.

"Look at me Ziva" he pleaded as he took a rag and immersed it in the hot water. Not saying a word, Ziva turned to him and a tear ran down her bloody cheek, he gently washed the blood from her face and arms quickly realizing that the blood on her face most likely wasn't hers. He cleaned the scratches on her arms and set the kit on the table.

"Adam was working with Bodnar..." She trailed off but then quickly gained composure. "I couldn't sleep so I went on a run. While I was out I ran into Adam we started talking and decided to walk for a while, I thought it was strange that he was in DC but I figured he had a reason. Once we reached a point where we weren't in public he attacked me. Told me it was for Bodnar and that I was toxic to our homeland. We struggled for a while" she said, indicating her arms and the black eye "he thought he had knocked me out, so he reached over me to get the gun I had kicked out of his hands...and that's when I stabbed him...in his chest..." She looked up at Tony and Tony couldn't help but pull her into him and hold her. She let go and sobbed into Tony's chest. He knew how difficult this must have been for her Adam was a good friend, even if Tony thought maybe too good for his taste, she still was forced to kill someone she cared for. Tony pulled away from her and wiped the tears from her face. He got up went to the closet and grabbed one of his old Ohio state shirts and a pair of boxers

"Go take a shower and put these on, then we can talk, or not talk as much as you would like" he threw the clothes and a towel at her and smiled. She graciously accepted them and walked toward the shower.

"Tony?" She asked as she turned around in the hall

"Hm?"

"Thanks for not rubbing it in, and thanks for opening your door to me at 4 in the morning" she smiled as she entered the bathroom and shut the door.

"What are friends for?" He mumbled to himself as he slumped back into the couch


	2. Chapter 2

Tony and Ziva sat in silence for what seemed like an eternity. She was nuzzled against his chest as he stroked the length of her hair. She was sad, hurt, and perhaps angry as well. Tony was used to the energy it took to suppress the urges he had around her, but it was killing him not to kiss her, pull her into a deeper embrace, and assure her he would protect her. He sighed and rested his head on the back of the couch as he drifted off.

"Tony! Wake up!"_ He heard in the distance, but couldn't wake up. It was happening again he felt glass in his skin, the impact of the airbag, his hand being torn from hers, and the car spinning out of the intersection. The moment fait, and Ilan Bodnar, tore him from what he knew was about to happen. She had feelings for him as well Tony just knew it. He remembered the look in her eyes before the SUV hit, it was kind, loving, and full of promise_.

"Tony! Wake Up!" Ziva screamed one last time as Tony jolted up from the couch drenched in sweat and gasping for air. "Are you alright? I had fallen asleep, and when I woke up you were moaning the words 'no, not now' and sweating"

"Just a bad dream, I guess." Tony had settled down and brushed it off. _Man up, DiNozzo she's here, talk to her! _Tony's subconscious rang out, and he knew that he had to. He couldn't just be friends anymore. "Actually, Zi, we need to talk...about Berlin, about the car crash..."

"What is it?" She asked, confusion in her voice. Tony was sure she thought she had put this subject to rest with her whole friendship speech a couple months ago, but he continued on.

"That night in the car, after I had grabbed your hand, you looked at me and began to say something..what was it?" He choked through the lump in his throat he was nervous, and was positive that Ziva could tell.

"I...I...cannot tell you" she said, in an almost inaudible tone.

"Why not?"

"Because..." she started the look in her eyes was one he had never seen before. She was scared, and nervous..this was not the look Ziva David gave anyone. "Because...I am not sure how to deal with these feelings..." She looked down at her hands, embarrassed. Her cheeks flushed red as Tony lifted her chin so her eyes met his.

"What feelings Ziva? You can tell me..."

"I seem to have...fallen for you Anthony DiNozzo" she spoke softly "but then the car crashed and we avoided it, then when I thought it was safe to talk the Adam situation came to light and I thought that it was best just to..."

Tony was shocked _fallen for me?_ He thought and and smiled at those words. He had been waiting for them for the better part of the last six years. "You thought it was best to just be friends.." He said as he grazed her cheek with his fingertips. Ziva closed her eyes and hung her head

"I felt horrible, I knew that you have had feelings for me for some time now.. And. The same with you it is just so...complicated and I don't wasn't anything to change between us. I should have told you Tony..." He couldn't take it anymore. Tony once again lifted her chin up so their eyes would meet. He leaned closer and planted a soft kiss on her lips, and then another letting his lips linger on hers for a moment before pulling away and looking into her eyes, they looked relieved now, maybe even happy? As he went into the third kiss, Ziva wrapped her arms around his neck and let her fingers travel through his hair. Tony grabbed her by the waist and pulled her onto his lap as he ran his toungue across her lips, she slightly parted them and let him deepen the kiss as she moaned into his mouth. Tony pulled away from her smirking

"Not so fast," Tony said as Ziva pouted "I'm taking you out tonight, then maybe after our date, the kissing and moaning can continue" his smirk widened into a smile as be winked at Ziva. She playfully smacked his shoulder.

"I will go home and change then" she said getting up off the couch. She grabbed her jogging clothes and went to the bathroom to change, when she came out, she tossed Tony's boxers at him, and he realized she still had his shirt on "I will be holding on to this for a while" she winked "How should I be dressed for tonight?"

"To the nines baby, like I said I'm taking you out" Tony couldn't help but stare as she walked out his front door.


	3. Chapter 3

**A/N: Alright here is the dirty rated M part..smutty..avert your eyes youngins**

**again I do not own ncis or characters**

Tony hoped out of the shower and walked into his room where his suit was on the bed. A coal black pants and jacket. He wore a cream clored shirt underneath with a thin black tie. It wasn't anything out of the ordinairy for Tony, but then again, he always dressed to impress. He did however put a special cologne on for going out and grabbed the keys to the new 86 Monte Carlo he had bought a week or so earlier because he was oh so tired of taking the metro everywhere. He hopped in his car and headed for Ziva's place, but first, he made a stop.

It was nearing 8 when Tony arrived. He walked up the stairs and knocked on her door. When she opened it, Tony's mouth hung open at the beautiful woman that stood before him. She was in a black dress that reached the floor. There were thigh high slits on each side and the back dipped down to the small of her back. She was beautiful, ravishing, and on his arm for the evening.

"Wow" he managed to whisper as he looked her up and down, his eyes filled with desire not now, Tony he said to himself, trying to gain his composure. He grabbed her by the waist and pulled her closer kissing her firmly on her lips. When the broke Tony looked her up and down once more "You look beautiful, Ms. David" he whispered once again as he held his arm out to her

"Not too bad yourself Mr. DiNozzo" she smirked as she offered her arm and they made their way to the car. Before they got out to go into the restaurant Tony reached in the backseat and pulled out a single rose, and gave it to Ziva.

"I know you aren't really the candy and flowers type" he started "but I couldn't help myself, I want to romance you, Ziva. You know, pull out all the stops. I've been in love with you for as long as I can remember and I'm not afraid to say it anymore...I've held back from you for too long." His hand brushed against her cheek as he looked into her eyes, waiting for some response, he didn't expect her to tell him she was in love, just some form of acknowledgement that she understood that he wasn't leaving anytime soon.

"I am flattered Tony, my feelings are strong too, and I want to find out where this takes us." She smiled and Tony got out of the car, smiling. He went around to help Ziva out of the car and tossed his keys to the valet driver as they walked into the restaurant. It was a beautiful place with high ceilings and a large dancefloor. They walked up to the host and a smile brushed across his face.

"So nice to see you Mr. DiNozzo!" He exclaimed grabbing menus "The table you requested is right this way, and the champagne is being brought to your table as we speak" he said, snapping at one of the other waiters. The waiter rushed off and the host led them to their table. He led them into a secluded, dimly lit corner with a view of the dancefloor. The table was candle lit a champagne bottle was chilling in a bucket of ice. Tony pulled a chair out for Ziva and motioned her to sit down, when she did, he moved to the chair next to her.

"Champagne?" He asked, pouring himself a bottle as he rested his hand on her thigh

"Yes" she said, moving her leg out of the slit in the dress so his skin was touching hers. Tony closed his eyes. Her skin was so smooth and soft, he couldn't help but to think about what he would do to her, hopefully later tonight. They sat and talked while they ate their dinner and drank champagne. Mostly about what they expected of their newfound relationship, and what they would say to Gibbs and the others once they finally got back to work. Once dinner was over and a second bottle of champagne made its way to he table, Tony stood up and offered his hand to Ziva

"May I have this dance?" He asked and without a word she took his hand and he led her onto the dancefloor. He held her to him tight and rested his hand on the small of her back and laced her fingers with his with the other. She held her head to his chest and Tony sighed. He was so content a the moment with this beautiful woman in his arms, the woman he needed in his arms. She looked up at him and smiled. It felt like Berlin all over again, and this time they weren't chasing a suspect. He pulled her tighter to him and his lips crashed into hers their toungues dancing around each other he knew he had to pull away but he didn't want to. This felt too much like heaven, but he regained his composure and pulled away. When the song was over they calmly made their way back to the table. Halfway through their second bottle, Tony's hand once again made it to Ziva's thigh he looked at her and smiled "This ok? I don't want to make you feel uncomfortable" Ziva poured herself and Tony another glass, emptying the bottle. She took a sip then leaned into him and her lips lightly brushed his earlobe.

"You can touch me wherever you want Tony" she whispered seductively in his ear. This sent chills down his spine and his hand slowly started to creep up her leg as he parted them. He cupped her and realized she wasn't wearing any panties.

"Your place or mine?" He whispered breathlessly. They were interrupted by the waiter and the check. Tony quickly gave him enough cash for the food and the tip and turned his attention to Ziva.

"I have a better idea" she grabbed his hand and left the restaurant. They stopped at the valet desk and before he could send someone to get the car Ziva talked the valet into giving her the keys and they walked off toward the car. "Get in and lay the seat back." Tony did as he was told and she got in, straddled him, and shut the door of the car. Before Tony knew it her lips where on his and he couldn't help but take control. He'd known what he wanted to do to her for some time now and he wanted to explore. He slid his hand between her thighs and ran a finger over her clit.

"Oh God Ziva, you are so. Fucking. Wet" he practically moaned into her lips as he proceeded to slide a finger inside of her, then another, his thumb making slow circles around her. Ziva gasped and sat up forcing his fingers in deeper he kept at the same slow pace while she tried bucking her hips to make him speed up. He was enjoying this. She had wanted him so badly that she couldn't even wait to get home, and now here she was moaning and writhing in pleasure on top of him. He was rock hard, throbbing even but he wanted to watch her climax by his touch. He started moving faster and her moans became louder she leaned back and braced herself on the dashboard.

"Tony...faster...please" The sound of Ziva begging him made him even harder as he trust his fingers in and out of her. Her legs started shaking and her muscles squeezed his fingers tight as he slowed his pace. Her eyes were closed and mouth slightly parted as she came. Tony could have stopped right there and been satisfied but Ziva had different plans. "I want you inside me Tony" She purred as she began undoing his belt. Before he knew it she had grabbed him out of his boxers and was lowering herself on top of him. He moaned and Ziva instinctively sped up knowing that someone had probably heard her and would come looking.

"So tight" Tony could barely make sentences as Ziva rode him, taking every inch of him into her. He wanted to take back his earlier statement. This was heaven. This tipsy, hurried, car sex was better than every night with any other woman he had been with. He grabbed her hips and trust himself into her. Hard.

"Tony, don't stop! I am almost there!" She screamed he sped up his hands digging into her hip bones, her tight, wet, core around him. She screamed his name over and over again taking all of him in and then finally she climaxed again, growing tighter around him and that was it. Tony couldn't take it anymore he spilled into her still thrusting, her symphony of his name ringing in his ears. He laid back into the seat and she laid on top of him. About twenty minutes passed of soft kisses and Ziva running her fingers through his hair. When a huge smile washed over Tony's face.

"Soooo...How'd it go?"

**Next chapter soon! Hope everyone liked**!


End file.
